


Serpent's Thunder

by thundertakeyou



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mortal Kombat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundertakeyou/pseuds/thundertakeyou
Summary: Just some random Raiden x Shang Tsung drabbles for the soul <3
Relationships: Raiden/Shang Tsung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

I am literal raiden x shang trash and here I hope to have you all join the journey with me! Updates will be at random, and will vary in length.


	2. Kiss Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark!Raiden x Shang Tsung

Storm clouds brewed over, once vibrant blue skies built upon the softness of clouds vanished, consumed by the darkness of one’s mind- soul. The corruption took  its toll, not only upon Raiden himself but those who were close, fragments of himself slowly being eaten away, replaced with new found thoughts, actions, and an outlook of things around him. Crimson flashes, strikes down more violently than ever before, soft hues gazing off into the distance with a long sigh to follow, expression dull, words hushed. “Where have you gone, Raiden” tone was lace with worry, rage, and by far venom that dripped from sinful lips, but Shang Tsung’s mind, sol laid elsewhere- bonded the thunder god himself, so where was he now?

Vivid reds gazed upon the desert like scenery before him, brows knitted under the shadow, breaths rigid- it was time. Thunder roars throughout the skies, rain a blazed, falling violently whilst lighting dances throughout the void, crackling, striking down rapidly. Fist’s clenched, rage coursing through his godly veins, expression stern, unmoving. Raiden could feel the blood boil deep within, the scorching of his veins, the whispers lingering in the depths of his subconsciousness, clawing  their way out to freedom and for what? 

Weeks have gone, weeks were to come and all the sorcerer could do was think, yet grow more unemotionally attached, slipping, wondering if Raiden would ever return- not just to the sky temple, but to him. 

Chilled winds fell over the temple, scents of rain tickling the senses, distant whispers falling upon flesh, seeping down to the bone. Flashes of deep reds came forth, indicating Raiden was finally ‘home’ or at least nearby, looming over the presence within the temple grounds, seeking out one in particular- a sorcerer everyone knew well, but truly knew nothing about. As crimson eyes searched, and eerily gloom came forth, followed closely behind the thunder god, like ripples created amongst the still waters. “Shang Tsung” he called, voice deep, stern, yet underlying with hints of concern- a rare tone, one never truly heard. Footsteps grew closer, fingertips grazing over familiar doors, dipping into the details, taking it all in before pushing it open, to only find the room empty, abandoned in sorts. “ lasdi micaloz ” Raiden calls out, voice raised ever so slightly. 

“Here” it was almost whisper like, deadly as one singular word was enough to know something was wrong, eating away at the sorcerer whom only stood mere steps away from the corrupt god. Footsteps grew closer, eyes watching as Shang Tsung stood in place, posture in a slump, fingertips tapping against the railings.  ” What troubles you” was all Raiden asked, voice monotone, firm like emotion had simply left his soul, vanished into abyss like skies, settling within the stars. “What troubles me? Funny you may ask, if you had been around these agonizing long weeks then you would know” the sorcerer spat, soft hues turned to anger, frustration for the thunder god was simply oblivious to everything, more so now that corruption ran through his veins. 

Raiden listened, his own blood burning like molten, but posture still stood strong as he held his tongue, brows in a furrow, settle wrinkles forming along his features. “My duties-” he  paused; head tilted a slight. “Your duties are more important than I? Is that what you meant to say Lord Raiden, or perhaps you simply can’t see pass your own ego to notice that your lack of presence these days have taken a toll” Shang Tsung interrupted, eyes narrow but his heart longing for the touch of his beloved, to feel that warmth once again after all these days without- days of loneliness, sleepless nights plagued by nightmares of old. “When will you stop being so stubborn and look pass what you think is important, and actually focus upon what is! YOU LEFT WITHOUT A WORD!” 

A deep sigh left the thunder gods lips, head throbbing. “Must you act like this” he spoke, darkened eyes focused upon the sorcerer. “You’d think rather differently if all of earthrealm’s protection was under you, change your outlook upon things that lay before you” Raiden continued, moving closer to his beloved, a wicked like grin tugging at the corners of his lips. “Though I ensure you don’t worry about such informalities, that you are safe under my watchful eye and this is how I’m greeted? Words laced with poison, anger dripping from your tongue?” he paused once more, a long exhale of warm breath to follow, falling upon Shang Tsung’s cheek whilst arms wrapped around his waist. “I know what you’ve been waiting for, lasdi micaloz and it shall be given” 

“I want nothing from you” the sorcerer lied, heart pounding against the barricades of his bones, racing upon the thunder god’s touch, expression softening. “Except a little of your time, and for you to inform me, share with me if and when you shall leave again” he added, a sigh of defeat rolling off dried lips. “Then I shall keep such a request in mind, and for the sake of preventing this again, don’t raise your voice to me unless you seek to be punished” Raiden replied with such ease, a dark hum to follow as he bent down, lips grazing over the sorcerer’s jawline, trailing to his lips only to stop and linger. Raiden could sense the frustration, the sadness that came from his beloved, his light and yet chose not to act upon such, but to ‘heal’ the pain he once more had caused. 

“Why are you hesitating?” - “I’m not, merely observing, waiting to devour those lips” - “Then do it” 

With that Raiden went in or the kill, lips locked upon those belonging to his better half, a man once a rival who turned to be something a little more- embracing, pulling the smaller figure close to him. A little light within the darkness of Raiden’s heart.


	3. 24 Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding day countdown, and Raiden has the jidders? Without even taking a notice? You bet!

**24 Hours**

Gentle winds fell, skies illuminated with soft hues whilst the sun began to set, creating a memorable scene before cloud like hues- fingertips tracing along the  roughness of wood, tapping, mind wandering. Time seemed to have stopped, nothing but distant sounds of chatter amongst those Raiden called ‘family ’, ears perking at soft laughter, hums of happiness. Was  its happiness? The thunder god  couldn’t tell,  perhaps his mind was to focused upon other things, waiting. For what? He  wasn’t sure, but something deep within Raiden’s soul spoke otherwise, head tilting away from the bodies that  resided nearby, a sigh to leave his lips- though thoughts soon interrupted, a familiar hand resting upon his shoulder. “Brother, you seem down” 

Raiden had been distant this evening, so he understood the worry that lightly laced Fujin’s tone. “Just thinking” he admitted, eyes gazing into the skies, the color soon fading to black, an endless void filled with millions of stars.

“Merely finding this unbelievable” Raiden soon spoke again, tone quiet, faint to the ear whilst all attention soon found itself upon the wind god.

“Am I making the right choice?” he asked, brow a furrow. 

“I believe it’s hard for all of us, but especially you, though know no choice is wrong or right” Fujin replied only to walk away just as quickly as he appeared. 

Trees tussled, danced through the winds that blew, chimes blowing quietly- stars lit up the sky, illuminating the path Raiden walked, expression tender as he watched- gazed off into the distance, mind at ease for now. 

**12 hours**

Night had grown cold, waters still not a ripple in sight, merely a reflection- two vivid hues locked upon the  steadiness , breath soft, brows knitted. Excitement and worry mixed almost  immediately , endless possibilities running through the thunder god’s mind, what if’s burying deep within the subconscious. Was he nervous?  No... perhaps.

Inhale. Exhale. 

Eyes hid behind closed lids, seeping into an endless silence, mind resting as the thunder god continued to breath, deep inhales with even sharper exhales. Hands rested lightly upon his lap, no movement to be found, seen. 

**6 hours**

“Raiden!” 

Reality snapped back, body stiff, bones cracking whilst Raiden raised from the  stop, he had  resided in, a deep  indent within the grass below- earning a chuckle from the wind god himself. “Stayed here all night?” Fujin asked with a curious brow, foot tapping impatiently for Raiden still need to prepare himself for the big day. Unable to respond, Raiden found himself being dragged by his brother off to hidden room, one only a few knew about, one hidden within the deepest parts of the sky temple. 

Eyes widened almost  immediately at the mention of today, an odd feeling resting in the depths of his chest, aching, yet painless. It was hard to explain, to come to terms with, however it was long forgotten once the thunder god’s allies came through the door- some overly excited, others stoic, hiding there excitement underneath rough features. “Must we do this? I have no desire to make this  anymore -” 

“Spoofed up?” Johnny piped in with a hardy laugh, head shaking. “Big old bad thunder god here is nervous! Just look at his face” 

Raiden rolled his eyes, sinking down a little further into the chair he sat in, eyes hiding behind the rim of his hat- chatter amongst those around him, tuned out, nothing but silence filling the room. 

**2 hours**

Last minute preparations and endless pacing, hands neatly folded, resting behind Raiden’s back, breath growing unsteady. Mere hours left and Raiden was a mess (as Cassie would say), and in truth he felt out of the sorts- mind scattered, expression stern, unaware of how he was acting, approaching the others. “Brother, calm yourself” Fujin reminded the thunder god, giving one of those famous smiles, causing Raiden to sigh in content, a hand finding  its way to the wind gods arm, resting. 

“Thank  you, brother, ” he replied. 

Luminescent eyes fell upon the venue, impressed on how everyone managed to create such a sight, changing the sky temple completely for the occasion- a sudden wave of pure proudness washing over, striking down more violently then lightning itself. It was beautiful, a word rarely used by Raiden himself, but a word that was perfect for this very moment, the scene before his eyes. 

Calmness soon came forth, breaths steading once more, fingertips grazing over the seats, the engraved names. Was this happening? Or was it merely a dream, a reminder that he could never have this. Raiden sighed, the smallest of smiles twitching at the corner of his lips, releasing all the negative,  self-doubt thought that lingered, consumed. 

**30 mins**

Hurried footsteps ran through the temple, last minute touches being added, ensuring everything was in place- from the names upon each and every seat, to the lights that hung above, illuminating the room, mimicking the stars that shun within the night sky. Hints of navy and deep purples mixed ever so perfectly with vivid golds and silvers, a celestial night, a wedding of the rare variety. 

Everything reminded Raiden of his beloved, from the mysterious nature underlying the decoration -theme- to the very idea of being bound together for eternity- soul and all. It was odd, having a sudden wave of emotion come forth, drown the thunder god almost  immediately for he truly  hasn’t experienced such a thing- and yet his mind lingered, wishing that ‘his’ two sons, his pride and joy were here with them, a memory still so fresh, burning his insides each and  every day that passes. Would they approve?  Perhaps callout the thunder god on his stupidity. 

**5 mins**

Chatter was heard throughout the temple, bell ringing,  everything and everyone in their place- cloud like hues gazed over the crowd, hands folded behind his back, rustling of paper  etching away at Raiden’s senses. “I must be truthful, I did not expect so many to show” he spoke in hushed tones, head  tilting towards Fujin, brows in a  furrow . “It’s odd to see so many here to celebrate, and even more so that this is no dream” Raiden added, posture straightening almost  immediately as the music began to play. Was it time? 

Deep inhales, release. 

**It’s Time**

Silence soon covered every inch of the temple, nothing but the soft melody playing, a song close to Raiden’s heart, one he thought perfect for the occasion- and yet, as he stood there, waiting the thunder god  couldn’t help but to wonder. Fujin stood close, patiently waiting for Shang to come through, a soft smile tugging at his lips, gazing at his brother from the pedestal. Who better to tie two souls together, then the wind god himself, Raiden’s  family.

To Raiden’s right stood Kuai Liang as his best man, posture tall, hands neatly folded before him an underlying of confusion lacing stoic features- confusion the thunder god knew all too well. Following the Lin Kuei Grandmaster, was Johnny Cage, Hanzo Hasashi, and Kenshi, all dressed there best, sharing the same confusion- beside Cage, he seemed to lost within his excitement to even notice. Across stood non one, an empty placement for a potential best man for the sorcerer. Raiden’s brow went to a furrow, wishing at least someone would fill that place, he knew how much traditions meant to his beloved. 

Mere inches down stood three  rather unique individuals, eyes focused upon those before them, a childlike mischief ready to be let loose at any moment in time-  Emrac came first, a man Raiden was all  too familiar with, and followed was Mileena, a woman one  wouldn’t dare mess with, and then Skarlet, the beauty in red as most would say. Was he silently judging Shang Tsung’s choice in groomsmen? Yes. 

Emotions soon arouse, footsteps heard, inching closer to the aisle beautifully decorated, stings of stars and moons hanging from the temples roof, laced with  iridescent highlights- flowers of rich violets, deep blues scattered across the midnight black carpet, four beautiful young  women leading the sorcerer out. It truly was a sight to see, amongst everything that was happening, Raiden could feel his stomach drop with excitement- or what he believed to be . 

The music was breathtaking, guiding his beloved to him,  an endless melody dancing throughout the temple grounds, rhythmic and soothing. Yet a sudden un-pleasant presence became known, filling the space empty before the thunder god, brow cocking up. It  wasn’t ? Could it? As Shang came forth, expression soft, unaware of everything around him for his mind was too far gone in the moment, deep hues gazing upon Raiden. Raiden stared in awe,  flustered as he gazed into his beloved’s eyes, everyone around them seeming not to exist in this very moment- though the bliss was soon interrupted, a figure appearing, the thunder god’s protective mode activating almost  immediately . “Whoa, I’m here as the best man no need to grow hostile, isn’t that right  Shangy ?”  Shangy ? 

Minutes passed and  an agreement was finally arranged, causing Raiden to sigh in relief, body growing ever more relaxed whilst his hands connected with those of his lovers. “We’ve gathered here today” Fujin began, vivid hues gazing upon them both, a smile forming. Words seemed to  mash together, mind to focused upon the man before him, expression tender, loving. Raiden had almost missed saying his vows, for he was too far gone within this all, the reality- reminding himself that  it’s true, that  there’s no need to worry.

“I do” Shang spoke, longing laced within his tone. “And Raiden, do you take this man to be your humble husband? To be there for him in health and sickness? To guide him, and embrace him for years to come?” - 

“I do” and with that the thunder god was quick to rest his hands upon the sorcerer’s cheek, a smile laced chuckle soon to follow.

“We’ve done it” he whispered before connecting their lips, eyes hiding behind closed lids, cheering being heard throughout all the realms. Magical. 

Night grew  rather quickly , food and drinks spread across the tables, chatter amongst everyone echoing off the walls filled with laughter and some light mayhem - courteously of Havik himself. Though it simply  didn’t bother Raiden, he was far  too happy and  unconcerned with everything around him, focused upon his newly  wedded husband, thumb grazing over  their rings. “My love” he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to the sorcerer’s shoulder, guiding him to the center of the room, lights dimmed, candle flame dancing with the soft breeze. It was their first dance, one of many to come but Raiden  couldn’t help but to simply hold Shang close to him, body swaying to the rhythm of their song. 


End file.
